Mais je t'aime
by Sayueru
Summary: Petit drabble sur leur petite vie de famille, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire. C'est un MPREG sans détails.


Ohayo !

Je poste enfin !

Auteur : Sayueru, donc moi

Genre : Yaoi, mpreg, UA, et je crois que c'est un drabble.

Pairing : NaruSasu

Rating : K ou K+

Disclaimer : Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto-sama, sauf l'histoire évidemment et le bout de chou, mais vous deviez déjà vous en douter.

**Petite Note : **Dans cet écrit, le petit appelle Sasuke « Maman », même si c'est un homme. Et le fait d'avoir un enfant en étant deux hommes ou même deux femmes n'est pas du tout anormal dans cet univers.

Voila, bonne lecture !

Naruto soupira. Non mais elles étaient où ces foutus tomates ?

Voilà pourquoi il détestait les grande surface ! C'était.. trop grand !

Et bon sang, il y avait un monde fou ! Mais il devait le faire. S'il ne trouvait pas ces tomates lui même pour son Teme d'amour, non seulement il pourrait dire adieu à ses ramens mais il aurait droit aussi à une petite semaine d'abstinence, c'est ce qui arrivait quand le dit ''Teme'' était contrarier. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa des pieds à la racine des cheveux, le simple mot qui exprimait qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher son brun pendant un certain temps lui donnait de grosses sueurs froides.

Il haïssait vraiment le centre commerciaux, ces endroits remplis de nourriture trop chère, qui gardaient ses ramens chéris prisonnier dans un rayon introuvable ! Si un un jour il en trouvait l'inventeur, il le lui ferait payer.

OoO

Plus loin à la caisse, Sasuke faisait la queue avec leur fils. Shô, petit brun aux yeux onyx et à la peau pâle, portrait craché de son géniteur brun, âgé de cinq ans, était assit dans le petit siège du chariot et observait sa « Maman » avec des yeux brillants et larmoyants. Celui-ci, depuis que son père était partit à la conquête des tomates , suppliait sa mère de lui acheter une sucette. Mais il refusait durement, disant que c'était des cochonneries mauvaise pour les dents. Mais Shô ne comprenait pas pourquoi il appelait ça des « cochonnerie », c'était vraiment bon les sucettes ! Une fois son père lui avait fait goûter, et il avait vraiment aimé ( même s'il préférait de loin les ramens ) !

-S'il te plaît, couina-t-il une nouvelle fois en faisant une bouille tout à fait adorable.

-Shô, quand je dis non, _c'est non_, répliqua-t-il pour la énième fois.

-M-mais, je t'aime Maman..

Sasuke tiqua. Cette supplication lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiversé plus longtemps car une tête blond était apparu devant son nez.

-Devines quoi, Sas'ke, déclara son mari dans un sourire qui s'agrandit.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il en retour avec son ton blasé habituel.

Le blond brandit un sachet en plastique qui contenait de belles tomates bien mûre en lançant un « tadaa !» joyeux.

-T'en as mis du temps, baka.

-Eeh ! Je te signal que j'ai eu du mal à en trouver de si jolies alors un peu de reconnaissance ça serait mieux, s'écria-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Sasuke soupira encore puis s'approcha doucement du visage de son blond pour déposer un petit bisou sur un coin de sa lèvre, ce qui fit apparaître sur le visage hâlé de légères rougeurs vite suivies par un sourire niais.

-Et.. maintenant qu'on a enfin les tomates, il ne manque plus que les ramens, ne ?

-Non.

Naruto se figea face au ton claquant. Si Sasuke pouvait le faire fondre juste avec un petit baiser, il pouvait tout aussi bien le briser en mille morceaux avec un seul petit mot.

-Mais-

-J'ai dit non Naruto.

-M-mais, je t'aime Sas'ke, couina-t-il lamentablement.

Sasuke tiqua une nouvelle fois et lui lança un regard réprobateur que le blond ne comprit pas. Il soupira pour la dix millième fois en deux heures. Ces deux là étaient trop chiants pour son bien, alors il céda.

-Prends aussi un paquet de sucettes, Uzuratonkachi.

Les yeux du blond se mirent à briller de mille feux, il embrassa son amour et fila comme l'éclair.

OoO

De retour chez eux, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le canapé en s'écriant qu'il lui avait manqué, à quel point le monde extérieur était dangeureux et combien il l'aimait.

-Ça tombe bien parce-que c'est avec lui que tu vas passer la nuit, dobe.

Naruto se releva en vitesse.

-Quoi ?! M-mais je t'aime..

FIN

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, il y en a surement.

En tout cas c'était juste un petit début pour me mettre dans le bain, ça fait si longtemps que j'en rêve! Une petite review pour m'encourager?


End file.
